Character Idea/American Samoa/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Its created by FranceSwitzerland. American Samoa will have a bald head with orange skin and a smiling face. His mouth is small and his black eyes are big. Like Samoa he doesn't have a nose and a mouth. When you click on American Samoa's Power Button he will transform in a orange clownfish. A lot little fishes will go to the opponent and push him hard back. Also is there a big fish behind them and when the opponent knock that one he will explode. Power Shots American Samoa has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Tuna Shot (Ground Shot) 2 barrels with tuna meat will apper on the field. American Samoa look in the barrels and see the tuna meat. He will then get very angry and throw the 2 barrels to the opponent's goal. Both barrels carries the ball. The barrels push the opponent hard back in his own goal. Also come so tuna meat out of the barrrel and push the opponent soft away. The barrels roll always in the opponent's goal. When the opponent counter it, 2 barrels will knock each other so that American Samoa only have to hold one barrel. Some red tuna meat lies after the Power Shot on the ground. Also can the opponent break the barrels but this is very hard. To kick a lot times you can break the barrel. If you do that also some barrel pieces lie on the ground. Piranha's Shot (Air Shot) A big pool with piranha's apper in the middle of the field. American Samoa can walk over the pool but the opponent not. Then there comes a big wind on the field and try to push the opponent in the pool with piranha's. When the opponent is pushed in it he will eaten and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Later a big fish with the ball will jump out of the pool and goes in the goal. When the opponent touch the big fish he will explode and is disappeared for 4 seconds. Then the ball falls soft on the field and American Samoa can easily kick it in the goal. Also jump the fish with a bow that it is hard to knock or counter because the wind makes jumping also difficult. Some black pieces of the fish lies after it on the ground. The Piranha pool disappear later. Tuna Tin Shot (Counter Attack) American Samoa shoot a tuna tin to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touch, it he will smashed hard away like Switzerland's Counter Attack. The opponent is then disappeared for 7 seconds and that make it a good Counter Attack. Also some Tuna meat lie again on the ground. And the ball will smashed hard away after it but American Samoa has a lot time to make it still a goal. Unlock Requirements Reach 200 times the 3rd place in the Minor League. Costume It is a piranha costume. It looks like a big piranha on the head of American Samoa. It shoots a big piranha to the opponent. When the opponent comes under the big piranha he will be eaten and is disappeared for 4 seconds. This give American Samoa an open change for goal. Also is it a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *American Samoa is island in East Oceania and lies between Tokelau, Tuvalu, Wallis et Futuna, Niue, Tonga, Cook Islands and Samoa. *American Samoa is the little brother of Samoa. *Piranha's didn't live on American Samoa. *American Samoa is a big consument of Tuna and that is the reason of the Power Shots with tuna. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland